Distance
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Manusia memang hanya bisa berencana. Sesempurna apapun rencana yang dibuat, Tuhanlah yang menetukan hasil akhirnya. Haizaki X Hinata. MidoHina. Rate M.


**Disclaimer: **Fujimaki Tadatoshi dan Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **AU, OOC (selalu kayaknya ya), Typo (s), Genre; Romance, Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Family, HaiHina, MidoHina. Adegan kekerasan.

**Summary: **Manusia memang hanya bisa berencana. Sesempurna apapun rencana yang dibuat, Tuhanlah yang menetukan hasil akhirnya.

.

.

Wanita dewasa berusia dua puluhan tersebut terpekur menatap sarapan sederhana yang terabaikan. Hanya dua piring sandwich dan dua gelas air putih. Berniat sarapan bersama sang suami yang masih nyaman bergelung dalam hangatnya selimut usang namun masih layak pakai.

Melirik alat penunjuk waktu yang melekat erat di dinding ruang tengah yang terhubung dengan ruang tamu sederhana, wanita tersebut ragu akankah membangunkan sang suami atau membiarkannya tertidur lebih lama. Dengan pertimbangan tentang kedisiplinan dan aturan di tempat kerja sang suami, Hinata, nama wanita tersebut beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kamar berpintu gelap di samping meja makan.

Perlahan Hinata memutar kenop pintu dan membuka daun pintu. Melangkahkan kaki dan menyibak tirai suram. Sinar mentari menembus kaca jendela, menerpa sesosok tubuh yang terbaring tak nyaman di atas tempat tidur, terganggu sinar silau mentari.

"Wanita sialan! Kenapa kau buka tirainya?!" Menyibak selimut, memaksakan diri untuk duduk.

"Maaf, Shougo-kun. Tapi sudah pukul delapan pagi. Kau seharusnya sudah ada di tempat kerja."

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Kau memangnya tahu aku semalam pulang jam berapa?!"

Hinata terdiam, tak mau membuat _mood _pria yang kini menjadi suaminya ini bertambah buruk. Hinata tentu saja tahu Haizaki Shougo pulang jam berapa. Dia menunggunya, membukakan pintu pukul dua dini hari, dan diabaikan begitu saja oleh suaminya yang pulang dalam keadaan berantakan.

Perlahan Hinata menyentuh ringan ruam gelap di leher dan memar di lengan kanan yang tertutp fabrik pelindung tubuh. Semua akibat dua malam yang lalu. Sama seperti semalam, Haizaki pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, penuh emosi mengoceh tentang betapa brengseknya Uchiha Sasuke yang melempar begitu saja hasil kerjanya. Melampiaskan amarah pada tubuh Hinata, istrinya.

"Uchiha temanmu itu memang brengsek! Mentang-mentang dia jadi atasanku, dia seenaknya mengkritikku, menghukumku, dan membuatku lembur sudah hampir dua minggu ini." Pria tersebut menyambar handuk abu-abu yang disodorkan Hinata dan berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi.

Merapikan tempat tidur dan menyiapkan baju ganti di atas tempat tidur. Melirik sekilas pantulan dirinya di cermin lemari pakaian. Ruam dan memar tak kasat mata tertutupi fabrik pakaian. Dia masih cantik dan manis seperti dulu, itu yang dikatakan teman-temannya. Tapi dia juga menyadari kalau ada gurat-gurat kelelahan di wajah putihnya. Lelah, memang. Tapi, wanita itu mati-matian untuk tak menyesali keputusannya.

Tidak. Larut dalam penyesalan dan menolak hasil keputusannya dulu hanya akan membuat dadanya terasa semakin sesak.

Hinata mendongak ketika kursi kayu di seberang mejanya ditarik. Mendapati sang suami berambut abu-abu berantakan duduk di sana dan mulai menikmati sarapan sederhana mereka. Hinata juga mulai mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Haizaki.

"Rasanya aku ingin berhenti kerja di tempat Uchiha."

Hinata menatap suaminya, heran. "Mencari kerja itu sulit, Shougo-kun. Gaara-kun memecatmu tiga bulan lalu. Beruntung sekali aku bisa memohon pada Sasuke-kun untuk menerimamu, setelah Sasuke-kun mendengar cerita Gaara-kun tentangmu. Lalu sekarang kau ingin berhenti?"

"Maksudmu aku ini orang tak berguna yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa tanpa bantuan darimu? Begitu maksudmu?! Dan aku baru tahu kalau Sabaku yang hampir mirip dengan Akashi itu ternyata punya sifat buruk. Suka menjelek-jelekkan orang lain." Hinata terkejut ketika Haizaki memukul meja keras-keras. Sampai-sampai dua gelas di atasnya terguling dan menumpahkan isinya. "Apa aku harus membungkuk dan berterima kasih padamu?! Hah!"

Hinata menunduk, ketakutan jelas-jelas tampak di wajah dan gemetar tubuhnya. "Bukan begitu maksudku. Hanya saja…." Suara lirih penuh ketakutan menghilang, terganti pekikan pelan ketika tangan kanan besar nan kokoh Haizaki mencengkram rahangnya kuat.

"Kau wanita brengsek! Diam saja! Jangan ikut campur dengan keputusanku!" Hidung Haizaki menyusuri pipi Hinata yang memerah karena ketakutan. "Kalau bukan karena ayah dan kakak sepupumu yang brengsek itu, aku pasti sudah mendapat tempat yang nyaman di perusahaan Hyuuga!"

"Lepas…, Kau menyakitiku…," susah payah Hinata mencoba melepaskan tangan Haizaki dari rahangnya. Lelehan air mata membasahi pipi dan jatuh di kulit tangan Haizaki.

"Menjijikkan. Dasar perempuan cengeng tak berguna. Menikah denganmu hanya membuatku sengsara!" Kasar tangan kokoh melepas cengkramannya. Menatap nyalang pada sosok Hinata yang jatuh terkulai di lantai.

Mengabaikan tangisan lirih Hinata, Haizaki dengan santai melangkahkan kaki keluar dari apartemen kecilnya.

.

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. Dering ponsel tak lagi berisik ketika si pemilik menekan tombol merah setelah melihat nama yang tertera di layarnya. Murasakibara Atsushi.

Dua hari Haizaki tak pulang. Dan hari ini Hinata membolos kerja sebagai kepala pelayan di restoran milik Murasakibara Atsushi. Mungkin karena sehari sebelumnya Hinata memutuskan untuk bekerja lembur dan pulang terlaru larut, daya tahan tubuhnya tak sebagus biasanya. Ditambah lagi, Hinata kurang tidur karena mencemaskan Haizaki. Esok ketika kesehatannya pulih dan kembali bekerja, ia harus minta maaf pada teman semasa SMP suaminya itu, tanpa alasan yang jelas dia telah meninggalkan kewajibannya. Tapi, untuk saat ini Hinata tak ingin pria jangkung berambut ungu itu mengetahui keadaannya yang tak begitu baik. Berencana untuk mengirim pesan singkat nanti, Hinata beranjak ke dapur. Rasa haus seakan membakar tenggorokannya.

Pintu diketuk cukup keras, menyebabkan kerut keheranan di kening putih Hinata. Melirik alat penunjuk waktu di dinding ruang tengah merangkap ruang makan. Pukul tiga sore. Menebak-nebak siapa gerangan yang berada di balik pintu. Apakah itu Haizaki suaminya? Hinata segera beranjak ke ruang tamu.

Daun pintu belum terkuak sempurna ketika sesosok tubuh seorang gadis berambut panjang warna coklat tua menubruk dan memeluk erat tubuh Hinata.

"Hanabi?!" Tak ayal Hinata begitu terkejut akan kehadiran adik tercintanya. Penuh kerinduan Hinata membalas pelukan Hanabi seerat mungkin.

"Kakak, aku sangat merindukanmu." Hanabi melepas lebih dulu pelukan itu. Mengikuti langkah Hinata untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Kenapa kau bisa ke sini? Ayah dan Kak Neji tahu kau akan mengunjungiku?" Erat Hinata menggenggam kedua tangan Hanabi. Sesekali air mata haru sarat kerinduan menetes dari kedua bola mata lavendernya.

"Aku sangat merindukan Kakak. Aku bilang akan mengunjungi teman dan menginap di tempatnya." Hanabi takut-takut menatap Hinata. Melihat raut tak senang di wajah cantik si sulung, Hanabi segera melanjutkan ucapannya, "kalau aku mengatakan akan mengunjungi Kakak, Ayah dan Kak Neji tak akan memberikan izin."

Tak mengerti harus merespon seperti apa, Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangan yang sedaritadi betah menggenggam tangan Hanabi.

"Kakak marah? Terakhir kita bertemu adalah di hari pernikahan Kak Hinata dengan Kak Shougo tujuh bulan yang lalu. Apa Kakak tak merindukanku?" Isak lirih gagal ditahan Hanabi. Memancing sebuah pelukan lembut yang dia rindukan dari sang kakak pengganti ibunda yang telah tiada.

"Aku juga sangat merindukan Hanabi, Kak Neji, dan Ayah. Tapi aku tak bisa menemuimu. Kalau Ayah dan Kak Neji tahu kita bertemu, mereka akan menghukummu."

Hanabi menetap wajah sang kakak lekat, wajah ayu itu tak sesegar dan secerah dulu.

"Ayah dan Kak Neji juga merindukan Kakak."

"Aku tahu," menggigit bibir bawah, berusaha tak menangis lebih dari ini.

"Kakak tak ingin menjenguk mereka? Aku yakin mereka akan menerima Kakak di rumah. Bagaimanapun juga, Kakak adalah keluarga inti Hyuuga."

"Justru karena itu Ayah murka ketika aku menolak perjodohanku dengan Midorima-kun." Rasa bersalah pada sang ayah dan pada sosok teman baiknya semakin meluap. Terasa begitu sesak.

Hinata tak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari perasaan lebih dari seorang teman baik dari pria berambut hijau itu. Tapi ketika itu, cinta pada Haizaki membutakan Hinata dari beberapa rumor tak sedap didengar. Hinata bahkan menutup telinga dari nasehat sang ayah. Dan puncaknya, Hinata harus keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga jika tetap bersikeras dengan pendiriannya untuk bersama Haizaki Shougo.

"Apa Kakak bahagia hidup bersama Kak Shougo?" Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Hinata, Hanabi mencium sesuatu yang janggal. "Aku bertemu dia hanya ketika kalian menikah. Jujur, aku tak begitu menyukainya. Tapi aku berpikir kalau dia bisa membuat Kakak jatuh cinta sampai seperti itu, pasti ada satu keistimewaan yang ada padanya."

Hinata tersenyum pahit, memalingkan muka, "aku bahagia. Shougo-kun orang yang baik dan bisa diandalkan."

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Kak," mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskaknya perlahan, seakan berharap perasaan tak nyaman dapat sedikit berkurang. "Aku bertemu Kak Gaara. Dia menceritakan tabiat dan tingkah laku suamimu ketika masih bekerja di tempatnya." Hanabi dengan jelas menangkap raut terkejut di paras cantik Hinata. "Apa Kakak bahagia?"

"Aku bahagia."

"Tatap mataku, Kak!" Gemas dengan upaya Hinata yang tak mau menatapnya, Hanabi mencengkeram lengan atas Hinata dan memaksa sang kakak untuk menatapnya.

Hanabi tersentak ketika Hinata meringis kesakitan. Menepis hal buruk yang tiba-tiba terlintas dalam pikirannya, setengah berharap bahwa itu cuma prasangka buruk semata, Hanabi dengan kasar menyingkap pelapis kain lengan ke atas. Sangat terkejut mendapati memar gelap yang terlihat jelas menodai kulit putih.

Seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, Hanabi menatap tajam Hinata, meminta penjelasan. Kedua manik lavender yang dulunya penuh binar kehangatan itu telah pudar. Hanabi tak dapat menahan tangisnya ketika baru menyadari ruam yang cukup samar di rahang sang kakak. Nekad, Hanabi menyibak kerah baju Hinata. Lagi, ada bekas kekerasan di kulit putih itu.

"Ya Tuhan…, apa yang telah dilakukan pria brengsek itu padamu?"

"Jangan ceritakan apapun pada Ayah dan Kak Neji. Aku mohon. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti Shougo-kun akan merubah tingkah lakunya," menghapus jejak air mata di wajah, Hinata menatap penuh harap pada Hanabi.

"Aku tak bisa menjanjikan yang Kakak mau, " memalingkan muka, merutuki kebodohan dan kemalangan kakak tercinta. "Boleh malam ini aku menginap di sini?"

"Hm, boleh. Lagi pula sudah dua hari ini Shougo-kun tak pulang." Hinata tersenyum. Baik dirinya maupun Hanabi tak mengetahui kemalangan apa yang akan menimpa mereka. Betapa keputusan yang mereka ambil adalah sebuah kesalahan.

.

Hanabi yang tertidur di sofa ruang tamu merasa sangat terganggu ketika mendengar suara gedoran yang amat nyaring di balik pintu keluar aparteman tempat tinggal Hinata. Terseok karena masih dikuasai rasa kantuk, Hanabi memasuki kamar Hinata. Hanabi tak mau berbagi kamar dengan Hinata, dengan alasan kamar tersebut adalah kamar pribadi Hinata dan suaminya.

Rupanya Hinata juga terbangun karena keributan di balik pintu, tersenyum kecil meminta maaf pada Hanabi karena gangguan itu. Cukup tergesa Hinata menuju pintu dan membuka kuncinya. Badan mungilnya terhuyung ketika tangan kokok Haizaki mendorongnya kasar.

"Hei! Jangan kasar begitu pada istrimu!" Hanabi tak bisa menahan amarah melihat sikap kasar Haizaki.

"Heee? Oh, kau adik perempuan sialan ini." Haizaki baru menyadari penghuni lain rumahnya yang di luar kebiasaan. Bau alkohol tercium dari mulutnya. "Kenapa kau di rumahku?" Berjalan gontai mendekati Hanabi.

"Siapa yang kau sebut perempuan sialan, Brengsek!"

"Shougo-kun, Hanabi ke mari hanya karena mengunjungiku saja. Maaf aku tak mengatakannya padamu terlebih dahulu." Hinata berusaha menarik lengan Haizaki yang terus saja mendekati Hanabi.

"Hei, perhatikan kalau kakakku berbicara padamu!"

Tak menggubris apa yang Hinata dan Hanabi katakan, Haizaki terus saja berusaha mendekati Hanabi yang kini menunjukkan raut muka amarah dan waspada. "Kau tidur di mana selama berada di tempatku?"

"Hanabi tidur di sofa ini. Kau bisa lihat, ada selimut dan bantal." Hinata cukup terkejut ketika Haizaki menyentakkan tangannya yang berusaha menarik lengan Haizaki. Menjauhkan sosok jangkungnya dari Hanabi.

"Diam kau, sialan! Jangan menggangguku! Kau yang tidur di sofa ini. Adikmu akan menemaniku tidur di kamar!"

Rasa kejut yang begitu hebat belum hilang melanda Hinata ketika ia mendengar Hanabi meraung meminta pertolongan. Hanabi yang diseret Haizaki ke kamar, berusaha meraih pertolongan Hinata.

"TIDAK! HANTIKAN, SHOUGO-KUN! AKU MOHON JANGAN SAKITI ADIKKU!" Meraih tangan Hanabi yang satunya, sekuat tenaga Hinata menarik Hanabi dari cengkraman suaminya.

"KAKAK, TOLONG AKU! BERHENTI PRIA BRENGSEK! JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA MENYENTUHKU!"

"DIAM KAU, HINATA! JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU!" Tak disangka Haizaki mendekati Hinata, menampar kedua pipi Hinata dan mendorongnya cukup keras, menyebabkan Hinata tersungkur di lantai.

"Kakak!"

BRAK!

Pintu kamar tertutup dan terkunci dari dalam. Menatap horor pada daun pintu bercat hitam. Jerit dan rontaan Hanabi terdengar jelas dari balik pintu. Suara tamparan dan benturan sesekali terdengar. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di kedua pipi dan tubuh yang menghantam kerasnya lantai, Hinata menggedor, memukul, dan menendang pintu bercat hitam.

"HENTIKAAAAN, SHOUGO! KAU BOLEH MELAKUKAN APAPUN PADAKU TAPI JANGAN KAU SAKITI HANABI! LEPASKAN HANABI! LEPASKAN HANABI!"

"KAKAAAAK, TOLONG AKU! LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK!"

"HANABI, AKU AKAN MENOLONGMU! JANGAN KAU SAKITI ADIKKU. AKU MOHON!"

Entah teriakan Hinata yang penuh amarah dan permohonan, atau teriakan Hanabi yang penuh kebencian dan kesakitan yang mendominasi apartemen di malam petaka itu. Sebanyak apapun Hinata memukul daun pintu hingga tangannya terasa sangat sakit, sesering apapun Hinata berusaha mendobrak tanpa menghiraukan bahu dan lengan yang sangat sakit, daun pintu berwarna pekat tak mau terbuka. Diam menangisi kehancuran Hanabi di dalam kamar. Bisu menangisi raung Hinata yang serak.

Entah berapa waktu mengutuki keadaan. Hinata menjambak rambut indigo miliknya, berkali-kali menampar kedua pipinya, berharap terbangun dari mimpi terburuk yang sekali pun tak pernah singgah dalam pikirannya. Bergelung di depan pintu, isak tangis masih ia keluarkan ketika tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang. Daun pintu terbuka.

Cekatan Hinata bangkit berdiri, menatap sosok Haizaki yang hampir telanjang dan hanya menggunakan celana pendek. Mata lavender yang identik dengan kehangatan dan kelembutan itu sekarang menatap nyalang penuh kebencian pada Haizaki.

"Apa? Kau mau aku mencongkel matamu itu, hah?!" Tanpa rasa bersalah, Haizaki meninggalkan Hinata dan memasuki kamar mandi.

Suara tangisan dan rintihan menyadarkan Hinata yang sedaritadi menatap arah kepergian Haizaki. Menolehkan kepala, dilihatnya pakaian yang seingat Hinata dipakai Hanabi telah teronggok tak layak pakai di lantai kamar. Air mata mengalir deras mendapati sosok sang adik bergelung mengenaskan di balik selimut. Gemetar hebat.

"Hanabi," panggil Hinata pelan dengan suara yang serak dan bergetar.

Hanabi tak menjawab panggilan Hinata. Tangisnya semakin keras terdengar. Spontan Hinata memeluk tubuh gemetar Hanabi. Selimut sedikit tersingkap, dilihatnya bekas-bekas kekerasan menodai punggung, lengan, dada, dan wajah Hanabi.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata berdiri dan menyingkap seluruh selimut. Rahangnya mengeras penuh amarah ketika melihat darah menodai kain pelapis ranjang. Membuka laci di meja nakas, menarik sesuatu yang tak bisa dilihat dengan jelas oleh Hanabi.

.

Menikmati ribuan tetes air hangat yang menerpa tubuhnya, Haizaki memejamkan mata tanpa menyadari kalau pintu kamar mandi terkuat dan seseorang memasuki kamar mandi yang penuh uap dari air hangat yang terus mengalir.

"Shougo-kun."

Panggilan dengan suara yang familiar di gendang telinga, Haizaki membalikkan badan. Dia pikir mungkin saja Hinata mau diajak bermain-main sekarang. Haizaki belum sempat menjawab panggilan Hinata ketika tiba-tiba saja wanita itu mengayunkan sesuatu di tangan kanan ke arah tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"AAAKH!" Teriakan lolos dari mulut Haizaki. Darah bercampur dengan air mengalir ke pipa saluran pembuangan. Haizaki sempat melihat organ kebanggaannya terlepas dari tubuhnya dan tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimiliki, di tengah kesakitan tak terbayangkan, Haizaki mendorong keras Hinata ke arah cermin yang melekat di dinding kamar mandi.

Haizaki jatuh dan bertahan pada kedua lutut. Semakin buram melihat sosok Hinata yang terjatuh tak sadarkan diri setelah punggungnya membentur cermin. Darah merembes dari kain pelapis tubuh, satu pecahan cermin tampak menancap di punggung yang kecil tak berdaya.

DUAGH!

Sebuah asbak keramik yang cukup besar menghantam kepala Haizaki. Kembali Hanabi menghantamnya. Melihat darah mengalir deras dari kepala berambut kelabu yang bercampur warna merah pekat berbau anyir, Hanabi melepaskan genggamannya. Asbak menghantam keras lantai kamar mandi.

"KAKAK!" Menghampiri dan memeluk tubuh Hinata yang basah. Hanabi meraung keras.

.

Mengalihkan atensi dari langit biru di balik kaca jendela yang terbuka ke arah daun pintu putih polos yang berderit terbuka, Hinata memaksakan seulas senyum tipis ketika sosok sang dokter memasuki ruang rawatnya.

"Kau bisa masuk angin jika terus membuka jendela seperti itu, nanodayo." Tanpa izin si penghuni ruangan, Midorima bergerak menutup jendela.

"Maaf merepotkanmu." Menundukkan kepala dan jemari yang masih menyisakan ruam-ruam kesakitan meremas selimut.

Midorima duduk di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang rawat Hinata, menyilangkan kaki. Menolak menatap perempuan di depannya dan menatap biru langit di balik jendela kaca yang tak tertutup tirai.

"Bagaimana Paman Hyuuga dan Neji-san?" Suara berat memecah keheningan yang sempat singgah.

"Mereka telah memaafkanku dan memintaku pulang." Cicit Hinata.

"Syukurlah," Midorima menghembuskan napas. Sesuatu yang akan dia katakan memang terasa berat dan pasti sesuatu hal yang ingin dilupakan Hinata. "Aku telah bertemu dengan dokter Temari yang menangani Hanabi. Kondisi kejiwaan Hanabi mulai menunjukkan kemajuan yang bagus," Midorima mendengar ungkapan rasa syukur terucap pelan, "dia memang masih sering mimpi buruk, terkadang menjerit tanpa sebab, dan masih menolak bersentuhan dengan orang lain. Tapi dia sudah bisa menerima kehadiran orang lain di dekatnya. Meskipun cuma kehadiran Paman Hyuuga dan Neji-san."

Midorima menyadari tetesan air yang jatuh di atas punggung tangan yang tak semulus yang dia ingat dulu. "Kudengar keluarga Haizaki menjengukmu tadi pagi."

Hinata teringat kunjungan mantan mertuanya tadi pagi. Mereka sungguh masih sangat terguncang dengan kejadian yang menimpa anak mereka, Hinata, dan Hanabi. Tak ada orang tua yang tak sedih kehilangan anaknya. Tak ada orang tua yang tak marah pada siapa pun yang telah memotong alat kelamin Haizaki Shougo dan membunuhnya. Tapi, sesedih, semarah, dan sehancur apapun perasaan mereka, di sisi lain mereka juga tak bisa memaafkan perbuatan Shougo pada menantu mereka, Hinata. Dan perbuatan biadab Haizaki pada Hanabi.

Ayah Haizaki berlutut meminta maaf, katanya, demi ketenangan arwah puteranya. Ibu Haizaki memeluk Hinata erat-erat, menangis, dan meminta maaf.

Kala itu Hinata hanya terdiam tak merespon semua ungkapan penyesalan, permintaan maaf, dan hanya melirik sekilas ke arah ayah Haizaki yang berlutut di lantai.

"Kau dan Hanabi terbebas dari tuntutan hukum. Hasil visum dan banyak sekali bukti kekerasan yang kalian alami menjadi bukti kalau kalian hanya membela diri." Midorima melepaskan Stetoskop yang melingkari leher jenjang nan kokohnya, menaruhnya di sandaran kursi.

"Beruntung sekali kau punya teman seorang pengacara luar biasa. Si Shikamaru Nara itu membuat segalanya lebih muda. Terutama kesaksian Sabaku Gaara dan Uchiha Sasuke. Yah, untung sekali keluarga Hyuuga punya nama di negara ini. Paman Hyuuga dan Paman Akashi membuat media tak mengetahui kasus ini."

Sangat ganjil. Hinata tahu ada yang ganjil. Midorima Shintarou, salah satu teman baiknya jarang sekali berbicara sangat banyak seperti ini. Perempuan itu hanya terdiam tak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa, tapi setia menjadi seorang pendengar.

"Oh, aku punya kabar baik yang lain. Tulang bahumu yang bergeser mengalami kemajuan yang sangat pesat. Lalu, kata perawat yang mengganti perban di punggungmu, lukamu juga sudah mulai menutup dengan sempurna. Kau hanya perlu menjaga kondisi badanmu agar segera pulih dan keluar dari rumah sakit. Sudah sepuluh hari sejak kau dibawa ke sini dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri dan berlumur darah."

Hinata mendongak ketika menyadari nada lain yang lolos dari mulut Midorima. Suara berat pria tampan itu tak berhasil menyembunyikan rasa amarah, ketakutan, dan penyesalan.

"Midorima-kun, ingin aku segera pergi dari sini?" Setelah sekian puluh menit waktu yang melingkupi mereka, suara Hinata akhirnya terdengar menyapa indera rungu Midorima.

"Tak seorang dokter pun yang tak ingin pasiennya segera sembuh, nanodayo." Mata hijau cemerlang sang dokter menatap mata lavender yang basah.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Midorima-kun. Visum darimu itu, aku tahu."

"Ekhm! Itu sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai seorang dokter dan warga negara yang baik dan taat hukum."

Keduanya terdiam. Beberapa menit terlewati, suara batuk Midorima membuat Hinata menatap pria itu kembali. Kedua mata berbeda warna yang sarat akan berbagai emosi saling menatap.

"Bisakah kau memulai? Maksudku bersamaku." Midorima bangkit dari kursi dan beralih duduk di ranjang rawat Hinata.

Hinata tentu saja terkejut bukan main. Kenapa Midorima masih mencintainya, padahal dirinya telah menolak dijodohkan. Lalu, apa yang bagus dari seorang perempuan yang telah melakukan tindak kriminal dan parahnya si korban adalah suaminya sendiri.

"Midorima-kun, kenapa? Kenapa kau masih mencintaiku?" Hinata membiarkan saja ketika jemari Midorima membelai pelan punggung tanganya. Melihat kening pria tampan berkacamata berkerut dan rahang kokoh yang mengeras.

"Pasti rasanya sangat sakit," menatap wajah Hinata, manik hijau cemerlangnya bergerak menyusuri wajah manis yang terbebas dari ruam-ruam gelap. "Aku kecewa dan marah ketika kau menolak perjodohan itu. Rasanya begitu sesak ketika akhirnya kau menikah dengan Haizaki. Kau tak tahu betapa berantakannya aku. Aku kira karena semua itu aku tak akan lagi peduli padamu," tangan kanan terangkat dan membelai lembut sisi wajah Hinata. "Nyatanya aku merasa sangat hancur melihatmu sekarat sepuluh hari yang lalu. Ingin sekali aku menggantikan posisimu saat itu."

"Maafkan aku." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gugup bukan main.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Hinata."

Deg. Mata lavender Hinata kembali berkaca-kaca penuh haru. Tersimpan harapan, tapi juga keraguan.

"Aku telah melakukan tindakan kriminal. Aku telah melakukan kesalahan dan salah mengambil keputusan. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dariku?"

"Manusia memang hanya bisa berencana. Sesempurna apapun rencana yang dibuat, Tuhanlah yang menentukan hasil akhirnya," Midorima menatap penuh keyakinan, berusaha menunjukkan keteguhan tekad di depan mata lavender basah. "Tak ada yang memalukan ketika kita terjatuh. Yang memalukan adalah ketika kita tak berusaha untuk bangkit kembali seberapa sering pun kita terjatuh."

Kedua tangan Hinata menyentuh punggung tangan Midorima yang masih betah merangkum wajahnya.

"Jadi, mari kita mulai hubungan ini bersama-sama. Kau bersedia?" Midorima menempelkan keningnya pada kening Hinata.

Wanita berambut indigo terisak pelan. Menganggukkan kepala, "aku bersedia. Aku pasti tak butuh waktu banyak untuk mencintaimu setulus hatiku."

"Aku anggap kejujuranmu sekarang adalah awal yang baik untuk hubungan kita," memiringkan sedikit kepala, melihat kedua mata Hinata terpejam pasrah, Midorima menempelkan bibirnya di permukaan bibir Hinata.

Hinata menerima dan membalas. Mungkin butuh waktu untuk pulih dari keadaan ini, tapi Hinata yakin dengan adanya orang-orang terkasih dan Midorima Shintaro di sisinya, dirinya mampu melewati semuanya.

.

.

END

.

.

Yup! Pada akhrinya aku memang seperti ibu peri yang tak bisa membiarkan chara centric kesayangannya menderita. Hehehehehe. Maaf kalau endingnya maksa. Tapi apa sih yang tak dapat dilakukan uang jaman sekarang, apalagi juga jadi korban juga *plak plak.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk mampir. Semoga menghibur.

.

.

**Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
